Picking up Books
by these-epicnights
Summary: After a big fight with Ron Hermion can't stop thinking about him. She accidentally drops all her books and who's there to help pick them up? Ron. RWHG ONESHOT


I know i REALLY should be doing Changes of those we thought we knew but, eh... i keep getting these onshot ideas!!!! SORRY

DISCLAIMER: If i were JKR Ron would be my bitch.

So this is a Ron Hermione ship, my first one so be nice! please

* * *

Hermione slammed the books shut, huffing as she did so. She couldn't remember why she thought studying in the Library would be any better than the Common Room. If anything the resounding silence was worse than the screams, bangs, fizzing and the multitude of other noises. It left her with even more space in her mind to think about the fight with Ron the night before. It seemed every second word jumped out and reminded her of Ron.

A potions book describing the colour (Red) that it was supposed to turn.  
An Ancient Runes tablet translated to 'stubborn'.  
Quidditch through the Ages flying in front of her face as it was being sorted back into its correct place.  
The Charms textbook kept referring to the very Charms that he was having trouble with.  
Why was the world against her at the moment?

She checked out the books and began walking up to the Common Room, when the fight from the previous night flew into her head.

_It was late. Harry was curled up in one of the chairs by the fire. Ron was stretched out on the couch and Hermione was lying on the floor in front of the fire. Ron kept 'subtly' yawning and stretching. Harry was pretending to be awake but his green eyes kept flicking closed every so often. Eventually Ron couldn't keep up appearances._

"_Hermione it's almost midnight!"  
_  
"_So?" Hermione answered him without looking up from her essay._

"_So, Harry and I are tired." Harry sat up and widened his eyes in warning at Ron, knowing his friends well enough to know where this was heading. _

"_Then go to bed."_

"_You're not finished though." Harry struggled to pull himself out of the chair and stumbled over to Ron. _

"_Come on mate, we can go up now." He tapped Ron's shoulder and nodded toward the dorm._

"_But we can't leave Hermione on her own!" Harry winced at Ron's words sighed and sat back down on the chair anticipating what would surely come next._

"_Excuse me?" Hermione had finally stopped and was sitting with her legs crossed looking up at Ron. _

"_I juts mean it's not very safe" Ron had no idea what he was saying._

"_Why? Because I'm a girl? That is so sexist Ron!" Hermione's face was flushed with rage._

"_No! It would be unsafe for any of us. I don't want you to get hurt that's all!" he was now wide awake and he was sitting up fully now._

"_Are you saying I can't look after myself?!" Hermione was shaking with anger, hands on hips. Harry sighed and stared at the fire, not understanding why they had to make such big deals about things. _

"_For Merlin's sake Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt because I care about you!" Hermione's mouth dropped and she was suddenly struck dumb. Ron blinked suddenly, unsure if he meant what it sounded like he meant. Harry however was trying to suppress the urge to run around the common room screaming "FINALLY! THEY FIGURED IT OUT! THEY FIGURED IT OUT!"_

_Hermione furrowed her brow and eventually got her wits about her and ran as fast as she could out of the common room up the girls stairs, leaving Harry staring frustrated at Ron. He leaned over and smacked him upside the head._

"_Twat"_

Hermione sighed at the memory. Unfortunately this was enough to break her concentration for a moment and trip on an uneven cobblestone on the ground. Her books went flying everywhere and she fell forward with her hands breaking the fall.

Moaning she sat up, surveying the damage. All that seemed to be wrong was some cuts from the stone, but those would disappear in a day. She climbed onto her knees and began to crawl around gathering the fallen books. When she got to the Charms Level 6, she felt another hand on hers as she reached for the spine. Confused she looked up and was greeted by unsure blue eyes looking down at her.

Ron.

Hermione tried to speak but the word wouldn't come out. All she could do was chew her bottom lip, waiting for him to say something. When it was obvious he wasn't going to, she swallowed her pride.

"About last night…"

"I meant what I said." Hermione was cut off, not just by the fact that he had interrupted her, but by what he was saying. She was also very aware of their hands still touching, but now his hand was holding hers not the book.

"I mean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Ron let go of her hand and passed her the book and began to make as if he was going to get up to leave.

"Wait, what if, I might possibly feel sort of the same way?" Hermione cursed herself inside, she sounded so grammatically incorrect.

Ron was halted in his movements immediately.

"Really? As in you, ya-know…love me?" Red was creeping up Ron's neck toward his ears. He was obviously trying not to grin like a complete fool.

Unable to form coherent words that were appropriate Hermione simply nodded.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered.

The next thing she knew there were lips on hers. Ron's lips. They were soft at first but were slowly becoming more insistent. She understood, this was almost two years coming. She felt herself smile as he slipped his hands into her hair to stop her losing her balance. She gently pried his lips open with her tongue.

Then, too soon it was all over. And they were just kneeling on the corridor floor grinning like crazy, surrounded by piles of books. Then as if finalizing the confessions Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear;

"Don't look now, but Harry and Ginny are doing a silent victory dance behind you"

* * *

Yah for cool victory dances! So yes please review! i will love you forever!

And Remember Sirius and James stole Justin Timber-losers sexy(not that he had it in the first place) so thatas why he needs to bring it back

Review )


End file.
